


往事……

by Tyrantserve



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantserve/pseuds/Tyrantserve
Relationships: America/China/Russia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

今天联合国的会议依然是美苏互相对峙，离婚以后王耀也就只能在联合国会议等官方场合见到他了。离婚后和他关系突飞猛进的阿尔弗雷德在桌下摸了摸他的手，王耀这次没有支持伊万这让阿尔感觉很好，看着对面死熊的黑脸就更开心了。看吧，你的人现在已经是我的了，阿尔挑衅地看向伊万。

王耀移开目光，和阿尔交往是出于国家利益考虑，伊万显然把这个看做成一种“背叛”。王耀并不想因为这个和伊万冲突，他们有过非常幸福的时光，伊万也对他有过非常重大的帮助，王耀一直心存感激。但他们已经离婚了，伊万没有权利决定他的行为。

会后，王耀回到自己的私人办公室，办公室和一个小小的卧室以及浴室相连。王耀迅速脱下衣服洗澡，晚上和阿尔还有约会，这几乎成为惯例了。哗啦啦的水声仿佛隔绝了一切外界的烦扰，王耀闭着眼睛，想让水流带走这一天的疲累。

吹干头发穿着浴袍走出浴室，王耀惊讶地看到伊万坐在沙发上，我是没关门么?伊万身体微微前倾，双肘搁在膝盖上。头也低着，看不清表情。

“伊万…”王耀出口就知道自己叫错了，伊万一向不喜欢听他这样叫他“万尼亚…你怎么来了?”

王耀感到有些不自在，浴袍里面并没有穿衣服，这总让他有种赤身露体的不安全感，他也好久没这么不正式地和伊万见面了。

“万尼亚？”伊万面无表情地抬起头，“你为什么叫我万尼亚？”

“伊万”王耀有些讪讪地改口，看来还是揣测错了，他们已经离婚了，互相不说话也好久了，是不应该用爱称，“那我还是叫你伊万好了…”

王耀还带着水汽的脸上泛出一层薄红，想起阿尔的邀约，他正了一正脸色，“苏联先生找我还有什么事情，我现在并没有多少时间…”

伊万却被他的话点燃了忍耐许久的怒火。他站起身两步跨到王耀面前，居高临下地看着他。

“急着去和阿尔弗雷德上床吧？我知道。”

轻蔑的语气让王耀皱起眉头。他忽略到心底的难受，冷冷道：

“这是我的私事，与你无关。”

“与我无关?当然与我有关，被死胖子在床上X熟了所以在会上反对我，支持他……”

这话太过分了。王耀一时间不敢相信伊万居然这样说自己，愣愣地看着他。

伊万看着婚内和自己的死敌出轨，现在离婚已经完全投入他人怀抱的伴侣，身上的沐浴液的香气，精致的睡袍，还有这个房间的装饰，都带着阿尔的影子，都在明晃晃地打他的脸，笑他的愚蠢。伊万的理智摇摇欲坠，拳头捏得死紧，控制不住的愤怒让王耀有了压迫感。他往后退一小步，伊万紧追不放，他断开两人对视，偏过头强作镇定道：

“我在联合国的立场永远和我的家人一致，没有讨好谁针对谁，苏联先生未免自作多情了。”

好一个自作多情！是啊，自己就是那个自作多情的傻子！

伊万用足以捏碎骨头的力道钳住王耀的肩膀，将他生生提起来往床上一扔。

浴袍的腰带已经松开，露出大片雪白莹润的肌肤，王耀知道伊万想要做什么，作为国家意识体，保守传统如王耀，在性事上也是遵从本性的，即使离婚了，他也并不排斥和伊万在你情我愿下做么几次，但他这次不愿意。

“万尼亚…伊万，不要……”

伊万充耳不闻，撩开他的浴袍下摆，手伸向他的腿间。王耀立刻撑起身体往后躲，

“伊万，够了，住手！”

伊万继续无视他的话，捏着他的膝盖把他拖回来。王耀抬脚踢过去，被伊万轻易化解了力道，腿也被他夹在腋下。他失去平衡倒在被子上，开始慌了。

“伊万布拉金斯基！你这样有意思吗？我不想跟你——啊！”

伊万狠狠捏了一把他的精囊，王耀顿时疼得蜷缩起来。真够狠的...他正头晕眼花，伊万已经压下来，终于开了尊口。

“有意思啊，简直太有意思了。”伊万舔了舔他的小腿，露骨的视线注视着他的下身，“你不想没关系，我想就行了。”

浴袍的下摆早就在挣扎中团成了一团压在身下，下面门户大开，赤裸地双腿被他强制打开，露出藏在中间的幽深小径，还有秀气的粉色分身。沐浴液的香气越发浓郁，人造香气压过了小耀身上的体香让伊万更加烦躁。

啧，把他操得只剩自己的味道就好了。伊万再次探向他的股间，王耀却还是不顺从，双手挥舞着不让他靠近，腰也左右扭动，想要把双腿从伊万手里抽出来。

“滚！给我滚！”王耀生气了，被怒火染红的脸蛋在伊万看来美得惊人，“你简直不可理喻！”

但是言语抵不过实力的碾压，愤怒嫉妒和其他对王耀的复杂情感，让伊万今天行事格外强硬，乱舞的双手被浴袍的腰带捆住，强壮的身体压制了身下人的扭动，伊万还记得伸出手指给小耀扩张，食指非常顺利地被小穴接纳，内壁柔滑细腻，居然还为那个死胖子早做好了准备，他对晚上的约会是有多迫不及待？伊万想也不想地又捅入两根手指，小穴从里到外都是湿润的，被插得咕啾作响。

被手指破开的瞬间，王耀僵了僵，随即用尽全身的力气继续反抗。手被捆起来，那就用被捆起来的双手砸伊万脑袋。腿被按住实在动不了，腰杆疯狂地摆动想要甩掉伊万的手指。

“混账！畜生！”他胡乱地骂起来，“混蛋！强奸犯！不举——啊——”

两根手指夹起他的前列腺狠狠一捏，王耀疼得冷汗泪水都往外冒。他唾弃自己不争气的身体，泪眼朦胧中伊万的身影近在咫尺又远在天边。伊万捏了好一阵，似乎在考虑要不要把腺体捏爆，王耀又怕又疼又很爽，下身也翘起来了。

“别的不说，不举我可担不起。”伊万淡淡地说，“不信你看——”

话音一落，他便抽出手指将肉棒捅进了小穴。

大水管插进来的时候王耀被捅的噎住了，许久没和伊万做过的身体，显然一时无法适应僵住了。密密麻麻的汗珠爬满王耀的额头，太大也太深了，穴肉被带着向内挤压，神经忠实传导着疼痛和难以启齿的，隐秘的愉悦。和伊万闹僵之后，王耀很长时间并没有情人，被伊万操熟了的身体叫嚣着空虚，让他饥渴难耐的时候用各种道具自渎…他快忘了和伊万交合的感觉有多好了。他的身体怀念伊万的拥抱...但不该是这里，不该是现在，不该是这种情形。

伊万可不给他感叹的时间。大水管抽到头部又尽根没入，速度不快，力道却大得让他屁股发麻。王耀抿着唇忍住哭声，眼泪不争气地往下掉。伊万还是这样霸道无理，居然就这样在办公室对自己施暴。明明他们离婚了，明明自己好容易不那么想起他的事了...

温暖的肉壁紧紧包裹着不断顶弄的狰狞巨物，伊万捅进王耀身体的时候差点没绷住，小耀的身体还是和自己那么契合，柔嫩的穴肉贪婪吮吸着肉棒，每当分身抽出去的时候都恋恋不舍地绞着它，把伊万逼出低吼声。伊万压下心中横冲直撞的兽欲，他决定好好享用小耀的身体，感受他的身体被自己一寸寸拓开，留下自己的印记。

伊万低头吻住他，王耀却牙关紧咬不肯张口。伊万也不急，双手握住他的性器耐心地撸动，连刚才被虐待的精囊也一并爱抚，从冠状沟到马眼全部都不放过。下身不再尽根没入，只对准前列腺撞击。酥麻酸胀的快感从前烧到后，这样的前后夹击王耀从来都没办法抵御。他终于哭着射了，不知是被撸射的还是被操射的。小嘴在打开的那瞬间就被伊万占领，舌头被吸得啧啧做响。

王耀的呼吸被打乱，伊万吻的好像要把他吃下去一般，下身的肉棒不知疲倦地顶弄着他的身体，他放弃了，就当被狗咬了，早点让这头熊满足，晚上他还有约会。王耀放松了身体，让肉棒进出地更加顺畅，全身心地投入到这场性事中去。伊万也感觉到了身下人的顺从，他抱着王耀坐了起来，解开了束缚双手的腰带。刚解开玉臂就缠上了他的脖子，白皙的双腿大张在他背后交叉，变换的体位让肉棒插地更深了，王耀忍不住呻吟起来。

伊万低声笑了：“小耀，你不是说不想要的么，怎么这么热情?”直到真的进入小耀的身体，伊万才明白他到底有多么想念小耀。漫长的国生中，伊万也有过其他情人，但谁都比不上他的小耀，没有谁能像小耀一样让他满足。当然也没有谁能像小耀一样让他失控。

酥麻的快感像电流一般爬遍全身，肉棒每次顶入都精确地刺激到腺体，王耀八爪鱼一般紧紧依附在伊万身上，渐渐迷失在情欲之中，不过听到伊万这话，却忍不住反唇相讥。

“我有这个能力反抗你么？……啊……早点做完从我身上滚下去！”

“快点做完?小耀，今天晚上万尼亚不会让你从这张床上下去的。”

伊万捏着他的下巴，王耀面带讥讽地回视他。

“晚上我有约，恕不奉陪。”

“我不会让你去的。”伊万把他抱起来又狠狠放下，王耀被顶得哽住，半天才找回声音。

“我让你操，这事儿就这么过去了。你别得寸进尺。”他毫不相让。

“既然让我操，那就要满足我才行。”伊万也不肯退步，“今晚你哪儿也别想去。”

“想约炮下次赶早。”王耀甚至抛了个媚眼，“今晚行程满了，真是不好意思。”

“你休想去见阿尔弗雷德！”伊万已经是在吼了，“今晚你就得和万尼亚在一起！”

“你有毛病啊？”王耀也吼他，“我们早就离婚了！我爱跟谁睡跟谁睡，你管得着吗？”

是啊，他们已经离婚了，小耀不再是他捧在手心里的人了，那么，伊万冷酷地想着，也不用这么对他好了。

伊万退出他的小穴， 把他抱起来一扔。王耀还没反应过来就被他面朝下压在被子里，大水管也再次撞了进来。

“...操...唔...”他的声音闷在被子里听不清楚，“差不多...啊...够了...”

伊万也不再废话，掐着细瘦的腰肢飞快地干起来。他如此用力，以至于王耀整个下半身都被撞麻了，床也咯吱咯吱地抗议着。

就在此时，卧室的门被大力踹开，砰地撞在墙上。两人都被声音吸引了视线。

阿尔弗雷德琼斯倚在门边，看着眼前的淫戏，响亮地吹了一声口哨。

“Hero来得真是时候。”

阿尔在和王耀约定的餐厅左等右等不来，耀一向很守时的呀。于是他就直接来王耀的办公室找他，在门外他就听见模糊的哭叫声。本hero怎么能放弃英雄救美的机会?于是就用力揣开了房门。

不得不说，眼前的景象确实出乎他的意料。伊万布拉金斯基，他的死敌，他最大的绊脚石，耀的前夫，正压在耀雪白的身体上，东西还插在挺翘的屁股里。他的情人趴在被子里眼角带泪，正目光闪闪地看着他。

强奸？合奸？蓝眼睛怀疑地眯起，他们俩可不能复合啊。阿尔推了推眼镜，关好卧室门就开始解扣子。

“耀怎么不叫我？害我等好久呢。”健壮的胸膛露出来，阿尔一边解皮带一边故作惊讶地夸张道，“苏联先生？你也在啊？”

阿尔的肉棒也已经半勃，伊万望了一眼，啧，比不上自己的，这个死胖子，脱了衣服没想到身材还行。

王耀趴在床上，难以置信地看着阿尔脱光衣服走过来。这货要干嘛？他...该不会...

“耀，Hero好伤心，为什么放我鸽子？”

“我...没...啊！”伊万一记深插打断了他的话。

“苏联先生，你未免太粗暴了。耀现在已经不是你的丈夫，不是你可以随意蹂躏的对象了。”

阿尔故作严肃地对伊万说教，转头面向王耀又换了一副深情面孔，“耀，Hero来晚了，要不要我帮你把他赶出去？”

伊万和阿尔都看向王耀，王耀扶额，这是道送命题，他俩都得罪不起，王耀选择保持沉默。伊万越来越激烈的抽插给了他借口，只发出一连串破碎的呻吟。

王耀和伊万纠缠的身体看得阿尔瞳孔一缩。不行啊。Hero好不容易把耀抢过来，你们俩可不能再好上啊。

伊万看出阿尔的意动，他靠近王耀的耳朵，低声说道：“只要小耀求万尼亚，谁也碰不了你。”

求你？都是差不多的货色。王耀把脸埋进被子，一言不发。不说让阿尔赶走伊万，也不说让伊万赶走阿尔。

伊万心里火起，小耀就和那死胖子就这么如胶似漆？那行吧，不过自己也绝对不会退出。他和阿尔对视一眼，阿尔仿佛明白了的他的意思，一步跨了过来。伊万退出王耀的穴，想将他翻过来，说时迟那时快，王耀不知哪儿来的力气将他往旁边一掀，蹦下床就要跑。

“卧室让给你们了，再见！”他贴着墙壁往外挪，伊万在床上还没动，可阿尔怎么会放他走？阿尔长臂一伸，轻易地将他捞入怀中。

“晚上是我们的约会，Hero可没答应取消啊。”

他力气极大，轻易将王耀往床上一抛，稳稳落入伊万的怀抱。伊万把王耀翻了个身，他还是喜欢看到小耀的脸的。

“既然小耀做不出决定，那只能这样了。”伊万柔滑的语气让王耀寒到了心底。他湿漉漉的眼神看向阿尔。

“我给你口，你们别一起进来”

“啊啊啊——”

王耀被夹在他们俩壮硕的身体中,这两个人任何一个他都抵抗不了，他们两人合起来几乎把自己撕碎。阿尔已经全部进去了，被两根巨物撑满的小穴剧痛。王耀趴在伊万身上，搂着伊万脖子的手臂已经瘫软，头无力地靠在伊万胸前。阿尔也俯下身，嘬着他的头顶，蓝眼睛戏谑地盯着伊万。红眸威严地瞪视着阿尔，伊万一只手护住王耀的后颈，把他拉向自己。阿尔也不在意，下身狠狠一顶，王耀呜呜地低泣，屁股无助地颤抖着。伊万也毫不示弱地律动起来，粗大的水管在张到极限的小穴里抽插，王耀的指甲掐进了他的背。

“呜呜...疼...疼...轻点啊...”王耀实在忍不住了，他是真的疼。下面大概已经裂开吧？他胡乱地摇头，“轻点...求你...疼...”

“求谁啊？说清楚。”阿尔故意追问。

王耀只是一直哀叫着，伊万看起来有些不忍，捧起他的脸蛋，亲吻他的脸庞和嘴唇，小耀，对不起……

王耀有些认不清人，眼泪迷糊了他的视线，全身都被揉搓亵玩，下面火烧火燎，好疼，好难受...

“问你话呢，你求谁？”

“求你...你们...”他的声音低不可闻。

“阿尔弗雷德你闭嘴。”伊万斥责了那个唠叨的死胖子，继续安抚着王耀，手指在他身上敏感的部位撩拨。伊万一直不好的脸色更黑了，要是一开始小耀就求他，他肯定会把死胖子赶走，可是小耀没有。一句也没有。万尼亚最爱的小耀，高傲的小耀，总是这么倔强，从来没对任何人低过头，包括他。现在小耀瘫软在他们之间，在两个足以撕碎他的男人胯下哭泣求饶...他一定疼极了，怕极了...伊万只能尽量紧紧抱着他，心里愧疚，他不能在阿尔面前示弱。怪他被妒火冲昏了头脑，其实他有什么资格吃醋呢？他们已经离婚了。

阿尔将伊万的动作神情尽收眼底，心里冷笑。现在这样温情脉脉有什么用？耀已经不属于你了，再不舒服你也只能忍着。

柔嫩的穴肉被两根肉棒带着向外翻，王耀感觉自己下面已经疼得发木了，他终于有了点儿力气，用手擦了擦眼泪，抱紧着身前强壮的躯体，就当是万尼亚在和自己做就好了……阿尔不满意了，抓着他的头发往上拽。

“耀怎么可以厚此薄彼？”

王耀浑身无力，被他轻易拎起来，阿尔扭过他的下巴吻了下去，“也看看hero啊。”

伊万拍开阿尔拉拽小耀头发的手，但是王耀的脸已经被阿尔扭过去了。阿尔深吻着红艳的嘴唇，好像要把它吃下去一样。王耀呆呆地任他亲吻，阿尔故意吮吸得很大声，伊万目光沉沉地看着他们亲热。

伊万的手下滑，之前因为疼痛而萎靡下来的性器，被他掌握。他耐心地套弄着小小耀，终于又挺立起来。王耀忍不住呻吟起来，被阿尔的吻堵在了嘴里，发出咕噜咕噜的喉音。至少能让小耀舒服点...伊万揉搓着龟头，时不时抠一下马眼。

阿尔吻够了，终于放开了被扭得酸痛的脖子，抓着王耀的屁股再次操弄起来。王耀一手搭着阿尔的肩膀，一手搂着伊万的肩背，两根肉棒在在小穴里交替进出着，他已经分不出来是阿尔还是伊万的了。腺体被疯狂摩擦着，一阵阵夹杂着疼痛的快感刺穿着他的身体，分泌的肠液顺着他挺翘的臀部滴下，跨在伊万腰间的腿被伊万按住大腿根，阿尔揉捏着丰满的臀肉，他被两头野兽同时享用着，撕咬着，情潮犹如巨浪吞没了他的身心，每一个部位都被占有，每一寸肌肤都被蹂躏。而他在这样的暴行下居然还是勃起，射精，再勃起。随着不知是谁的肉棒碾压过腺体，他又射了。

情欲让白皙的身体洇出了淡淡的粉色，他面色酡红，目如春水，红色的眼尾勾魂摄魄，被吻到红艳的唇间尽是媚意的娇吟，身下已经是泥泞一片，白浊沾满了小腹，有星星点点干涸的精液粘在他的胸前，分身挺立，两根巨物被小穴贪婪地吞吃着无边春色令伊万和阿尔都疯狂起来，争先恐后地把肉棒往他身体里塞，恨不得操死这个蛊惑人心的妖精。

“耀...呼...好棒...”

阿尔的手指深深陷入被撞得通红的臀肉，伊万揉搓着他的大腿，两人的肉棒快把可怜的腺体戳爆了。

王耀软着身子随着他们的节奏颠簸，下身一抖一抖地射出稀薄的精水，然后又挺立起来。长时间满足着两只野兽的情欲显然让王耀疲累不堪，他慵懒地半合着眼睛，靠在伊万身上，太多的快感让他的脑子昏昏沉沉，他无意的拉过阿尔的手放在自己的胸前揉捏着挺立的乳首，他伸出粉嫩的小舌，舔着伊万的大眯眯，伊万舒服地眯起眼，用手指一下下梳着他的长发。这亲昵熟悉的小动作一看就是多年习惯...阿尔不满，猛地加快了身下的动作，王耀在迷迷糊糊中又哭起来。

“慢点...慢点...呜呜..别...”

阿尔不理会，伊万被他激得加快速度。百十下后，两人几乎同时射在王耀体内，他还是软倒在伊万身上没什么反应。

“来，hero要用你上面的小嘴。”

阿尔拽起王耀的脑袋往自己胯下按。

“乖乖吃。”

阿尔的肉棒上还粘着粘稠的液体，王耀被突然按上去的时候还没反应过来，被抹了一脸。他有些委屈地张开了嘴，大肉棒长驱而入，顶到喉咙深处，让他忍不住干呕起来。王耀难受的模样取悦了阿尔。

“瞪hero做什么？耀下面的洞空着呢，别浪费啊。”

伊万非常想给阿尔一记老拳，但视线被王耀的身体牢牢吸引住：玉白的身体布满爱痕，被粗暴蹂躏过的小穴，没有合拢，两人的精液慢慢往外流，嫣红的肠肉蠕动着...身体比大脑反应快，伊万回过神的时候肉棒已再次插满了小穴。

阿尔得意地勾起唇，按住王耀的后脑勺把他的嘴当成下面的穴来操，次次深喉；隔着王耀跪伏的身体，伊万掐着他的腰也是次次干到底。两人视线交汇，暗涌来回。中间这个人是他们争夺的对象，谁也不会放手，谁都自信这个人终将是自己的。

伊万进来的时候，王耀的后脑被阿尔按了下去，哀鸣被锁死在喉间，生理性的泪水啪嗒啪嗒往下落，太深了，太深了…他像是被两根炙热的铁棍刺穿了，叫不出，动不得，唯有眼泪能毫无阻碍地汹涌而出。

但是后穴还是不知疲惫地把快感传送过来，他已经被伊万操熟了，每一寸肉壁都在自主地吸吮着大水管，腺体被顶弄的欢愉让他爽到眼前发黑他又硬了，他又射了。不知道射了多少次，脑子一片浆糊，嘴里的肉棒快把喉咙操破了，鼻息间全是阿尔的气味和他自己的气味。四只手在他全身游走把玩，被他们抚摸过的地方都敏感无比，全身像是浇了油一般轻易被欲火吞噬。

好难受，好疼...好爽，好舒服...

蛇一般柔韧的身段扭腰摆臀地迎合着身后伊万的抽插，前方的小嘴儿卖力地吸吮着阿尔的肉棒，偶尔牙齿划过，让阿尔爽地想赞哈利路亚。

“OH GOD...真爽...耀真是最棒的...”

阿尔仰着头大叫着，伊万嫌弃地斜了他一眼。小耀当然是最棒的，可跟你无关。伊万狠狠地捅进捅出，撞起一波波臀浪。王耀身体一个不稳，牙齿重重刮了阿尔一下，阿尔就这样被咬射了。伊万没等阿尔射完，就着相连的姿势，抱着王耀转了过来，阿尔的精液溅满了小耀的脸，真是恶心，伊万仔细地给小耀的擦脸。

阿尔爽了两次，张手张脚地瘫在床上，饶有兴致地看着伊万。

“深情的离婚男人啊，无情的爱人伤透了你的心。”

他夸张地吟诵起来，伊万就当没听见，擦光他的精液，将王耀抱入怀中。

王耀愣愣地任他擦脸，伊万知道他是被做的懵了，明亮的琥珀色眼睛望着伊万，嘴唇微张，好像在索取一个吻，小穴无意识地夹弄着肉棒。伊万捧起他的脸，慢慢地深深地吻下去。王耀顺从地回应着他，身体也偎在他怀里，手指在他腰侧似是无意识划过那道伤痕。伊万猛地加深了索取，两人忘情拥吻一如从前。仿佛从未决裂，仿佛从未分离。

阿尔在一旁看着有些迷惑，他虽然可以满口甜言蜜语，但亚蒂总是说他并不懂得爱。伊万和王耀的关系，好像是有一些不同寻常，这就是所谓的爱么？明明已经离婚了，明明王耀当着全世界给伊万戴绿帽...明明，他们都想要对方的命…阿尔忽地笑出声。

反正再也回不去了。

伊万抱着王耀的腰开始动起来了，王耀搂着伊万的脖子，头靠在伊万的肩膀上，闭着眼睛感受着万尼亚带给他的欢愉。

阿尔看着看着笑不出来了。切，明明是三人行，为什么他们俩卿卿我我，hero就要在一边看着？他翻身而起，从背后捏住王耀的脖颈。从伊万没有阻止他染指的那一刻起，这个屋子里王耀就是他们共享的，他想操就操。阿尔与伊万对视，两人没有说话，都明白对方的意思。

你拦不住我，我也拦不住你。

阿尔将王耀从伊万怀里往上提，手指揉弄着红肿的小穴入口。王耀正被伊万操得渐入佳境，忽然被一双有力的臂膀抱离了伊万的怀抱，湿漉漉的小穴里被塞进了手指，一根两根，刚刚被操开的小穴还未闭合，阿尔很快就插了三根进去，然后换成另一根硕大的巨物破开了身体。

“啊！啊啊！”就算不久前才被两根插入过，王耀还是疼，皱着眉头哭叫起来，身体徒劳地挣扎。

“嘘，乖。”阿尔箍着他的腰直直插入深处，再次和伊万的肉棒挤在一起。伊万咬着牙，“你轻点，他疼。”

“我知道他疼啊，”阿尔无赖地说，“那又如何，难道你会停下来？”

伊万并不回答，他不能放弃小耀，这实在太卑鄙。他当然不会停下来。他收手，小耀就会被阿尔独占了。体位变化让王耀面向阿尔，伊万从后面抱着他的背。耀被刚才的剧痛激得浑身颤抖，阿尔看着他拧到一起的眉毛，别有一种被凌辱却不屈的风致在其中，激起了阿尔的征服欲。阿尔眼里的欲火越烧越旺，下身的动作也越来越粗暴。王耀被这两人的残忍动作操得浑身发抖，不知是疼的还是吓的。

王耀想要喊却被激烈的动作顶弄地一句话也说不出来，小穴里面火辣辣的痛。他不再发出声音，只眼泪从红肿的眼眶不住滴落。侵犯他的两人像是要把他撕成两半一样争前恐后地捅进来，小穴是不是已经坏掉了？被这样大的两根巨物操，烂熟的肠肉都被摩得麻木了，他不知道自己是疼是爽，该哭该笑，甚至不知道自己能不能活着走下这张床了......

阿尔沉迷于王耀带来的快感中，伊万则看不到他的小耀痛苦的泪水。他们在这具身躯中角力，终于小穴里流出了几丝殷红。王耀能感觉到身体深处流出了不属于两人的热流，但他没叫疼，叫了也没用。被他们俩上...流点血已是万幸了。

阿尔闭着眼睛，只觉得耀的体内越发顺滑，他抵着伊万的性器越战越猛，伊万每插一下，他就要比伊万插得更深更重。伊万更加没察觉，阿尔再不肯退让，小耀的身体也是自己更加熟悉，哪里敏感，怎么样让他疯狂，都是自己最清楚...伊万忍着和敌人摩擦性器的不适感，在王耀身体里攫取快感。血就这样随着两人进出的动作一直一直往外渗，知道床单被染红了，伊万才惊觉小耀受伤了。

王耀颤抖地向身后的伊万倒去，伊万接过他瘫软的身体，只见他面色苍白，双眼紧闭，额头冒着冷汗，伊万心疼地揉着他紧锁的双眉，对阿尔吼道：“你停下！小耀受伤了。”

阿尔不以为意继续操弄着，讥讽地说道：“这么心疼，那你出去啊，我想这样耀会感觉好多了的。”

“你俩赶快做，做完了都给我滚……”王耀软绵绵地低声说道，他很疼，好久没这么疼过了……他感觉伊万在舔他的耳朵，胸前的两点被温暖的手指所掐弄，淫乱的身体在这么折磨下依然感受到了快感。今天当万尼亚把他堵在房间，强迫地插进他的身体的时候，他莫名有些怀旧般的满足感。但是阿尔来了，伊万默许了他的参与，这让他无比清楚地意识到他和万尼亚已经结束了。无论伊万对自己有多“好”，他的性器依然在自己体内无休止地肆虐，带来锋利的剧痛。痛也好，让他明白自己有多傻，让他再一次认清没有人会护着自己这个事实。他和他最爱的人已经离婚了啊。

两人不知是不是被血腥味激起了野性，不顾王耀受伤的身体，抓着他疯狂地撞击操弄，仿佛要把他撕扯吞吃入腹。王耀的神智在剧痛中奇异地清醒着，他想夹紧屁股把他们赶快打发了，可身体不听话，做不到；他想说点什么唤醒两头野兽，嘴巴也不听话，发不出声儿。拨开长长的黑发，伊万闭着眼睛，舔过小耀的修长的脖子和白皙的后背，阿尔加快了速度，当然他也不能示弱，可怜的小耀，为什么你一定要离开万尼亚呢，难道这就是你想要的么？明明我可以为你挡下这一切，明明我可以把你护得牢牢的。被我和阿尔争夺的日子好过吗？

床褥上的红色已经染开，淫靡残暴的性事也接近尾声。王耀的下半身已经麻木，疼与爽似乎都与他无关了，他的脑袋一点一点，身体被四只手搓来揉去。阿尔飞快地操了几十下，深深射进他体内，精液混着血液充盈了饱受蹂躏的肠道。

伊万终于可以把小耀拉回自己怀里了，破碎的，饱受蹂躏的身体，王耀低垂着眼睑，满脸泪痕，被血色沁染的精液从后穴汩汩流出，伊万也快要到了，他搂着王耀倒在床上，无力的双腿被分开拉平。双腿伸展牵动了伤口，之前麻木的小穴感到撕裂般的痛，让王耀尖叫起来。伊万吻住他的唇，手掌爱抚他的乳头和性器聊以安慰，血红的眼睛紧紧盯着他，把他狼狈破碎的样子牢牢记在心底。

小耀，对不起，可我不后悔。万尼亚不会放手的，永远不会。小耀做好觉悟了吗？

终于，他与他相拥，他在他体内高潮。

伊万抱着王耀，小耀已经晕过去了，他冷冷地瞥了一眼阿尔：“你可以滚了。”

阿尔也歇够了，满不在乎地开始穿衣服。

“当时没阻止hero，现在装什么好人？”

阿尔不屑地撇了一眼沉着脸地伊万，“别说你没爽到啊。”他胸膛半露，随手抚了抚凌乱的金发，忽地又折返，飞快地执起王耀垂落的玉手落下一吻，“别说你不想看耀被你操流血的样子。”他用细滑的手背摩挲着自己的脸，“更别忘记你们已经离婚了，耀选择了hero的怀抱。”伊万猛地抽回王耀的手，阿尔耸耸肩，捡起西装外套就往外走。

等阿尔走后，大水管才从王耀身体里面退了出来，上面被小耀的血液染红，让他想起当年他第一次占有小耀的时候……失去了肉棒的阻塞，精水混着血液奔流了出来，很快就积了一小滩，离开一片狼藉的床褥，伊万抱着王耀去浴室清理。伊万让王耀的脑袋靠在自己肩上，一手托着他的屁股，一手分开他的小穴，温热的水流带走了红白相间的体液，也让他疼得直哆嗦。

“万尼亚…疼…不要…”王耀想要闭拢双腿，但又被分开，伊万把花洒拿了下来，对着王耀的穴冲。

“小耀，得洗干净才行，乖啊，你忍一忍，洗好了马上给你涂药”

“你就知道哄我。”王耀咕哝道，话音未落两人皆是一愣。

你就知道哄我，这话他常说。

尤其是欢爱之后两人交颈而眠的时候。

王耀有些尴尬地脸红了，由着伊万捞着他的屁股清洗，伊万顿了一下继续说到：“今天晚上就别回去了，小耀你这样子路都走不了，明天万尼亚送你回去……”

“不必了。”王耀打断他的话，也打断温热的水汽中蔓延开来的暧昧气息，“多谢你帮我清洗，不过我的助理会来照顾我的。”他说着从伊万手里滑下来，两人面对面站着，王耀抬头看他。从伊万进门到现在，王耀第一次正面直视他的双眼，金色瞳孔掩去一切情绪无悲无喜，“就这样吧。”

伊万的语气也冷了下来：“那小耀好好休息吧，万尼亚就不打扰了。”说着便转身向外走去，王耀捂着脸，莫名有些想哭的冲动。还没等他第一滴泪落下，伊万却折返回来，干燥蓬松的毛巾落在身上，他被揉搓着，“万尼亚还答应给小耀上药的…”

这头西伯利亚熊精，真是...王耀裹在大浴巾里转动脑袋擦脸，头皮被按揉着，身体也被迅速擦干。伊万再次抱起了他。膏药挤进小穴的时候，老王难受地呻吟，到底还是疼...伊万一边将药细细涂抹在肠肉上，一边嘬着老王的眼睑、鼻子、脸蛋，缠人无比。若是以往，王耀说不定就被勾引的和伊万再来一发了，今天他是真的被折腾坏了。最后他躺在干净整洁的床上，身上也都处理好了，正酝酿睡意，伊万掀开被子，自顾自地就上了他的床。

自己赖着不走是对的，小耀果然在逞能。万尼亚假装要走，他都难过得哭了呢。如曾经的无数个夜晚一样，伊万把他抱进怀里。王耀在熟悉的小熊气息包围下，很快进入梦乡。

小耀，万尼亚不会放手的...永远不会。

第二天醒来，眼前是久违的伊万熟睡的脸庞，王耀在脑海中细细刻印下伊万的形象。轻松的时间总过的太快，他不得不走了，站起来的时候还有些趔趄，但得益于昨天晚上的处理，下身并没有痛到无法走路。王耀最后贪婪地看了看最爱的人几眼，受不住诱惑地轻轻啄了一下伊万的唇，走上了回国的旅程……


	2. Chapter 2

1237年，兴起于亚洲东北部蒙古草原上的游牧民族蒙古人建立的蒙古帝国大军入侵欧洲东北部地区东北罗斯，攻占梁赞，1240年攻占基辅，建立金帐汗国。

1260年，蒙古帝国由于忽必烈和阿里不哥争位而走向分裂，蒙古帝国随之解体。

1271年 元朝建立 

——————

伊万至今依然清楚地记得第一次见小耀的场景，那时候他还是小孩子，被蒙古的铁骑踏破了国门，自己也被俘虏，每天都要做很多脏活累活。蒙古人对他动则打骂，无依无靠的他只能默默忍耐。

那一天，可恶监工又对他拳打脚踢，晨光中走来一位长发及地，宽袍大袖的仙子，几句话就支走了监工。小熊团子搓着被冻伤的双手抬起头，看到了他一生中最美的阳光。

伊万看着眼前的仙子，不敢眨眼，生怕一闭眼仙子就不见了。

他的皮肤像家乡的冬雪一般白皙，双颊比伊万吃过的最好的苹果还要红润，他的眼睛是阳光的颜色——伊万无数个寒夜中最深切的渴望和最美丽的梦境突然都成了真，就这样活生生地站在他面前。

伊万屏住呼吸贪婪地看着王耀，就一秒，再多看一秒就好。

王耀走到他面前蹲下，拉过他的手翻看。

伊万这下动都不敢动了，害怕自己的粗鄙惊走了不知为何愿意接近他的仙子。

“你是谁家的孩子？”王耀看着他布满冻疮的小手皱起眉头，想说什么，又心念一动，“你也和我一样？”

伊万竟听懂了，小小的脑袋点了点，指了指西北方向。

“原来如此，难怪..."

伊万低下了头。一个小小的奴隶国，难怪一个普通人都能对自己又打又骂。这仙人如此体面，难道是蒙古帝国的姐妹？可是他们长相很不一样...正胡思乱想着，伊万感到自己被一只温热柔软的手牵住了。

“那监工今天都不会再出现了。你可愿跟我来？我有药膏可以治好你的伤。”

伊万跌跌撞撞地跟上来，王耀以为他人小力薄，索性将他抱起来。天知道伊万只是太激动了走不稳路。伊万大着胆子将脸埋在王耀的衣襟里，若有若无的香气让他紧绷的神经渐渐放松。万尼亚愿意。这是睡过去前他唯一的念头。万尼亚愿意跟你走，哪里都可以。

王耀笑着看着窝在自己怀里睡过去软绵绵的小团子，把他的小手拿出来。药膏的清凉让伊万醒了过来，他迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，看着面前肤如凝脂，有着鸦羽一般黑发的仙子。这个时候帐外传出蒙古中气十足的喊声，伊万害怕地缩了缩，王耀把手指压在唇上示意安静，迅速地把他藏在了自己的衣物箱里。箱盖合上前，伊万眼睁睁看着仙子的衣角消失在围栏后。（小伊万不知道这是屏风）

王耀刚回到正厅坐下来，蒙古便掀开毡帘风风火火地闯了进来。

“阿耀！”他把王耀从椅子上拎起来就是一个熊抱“我来看你！怎么不来一起喝酒？”

王耀靠在他的胸膛低声说：“今日有些疲累，想早点休息。”

蒙古一手往下揉捏他的臀部，一手顺着脊背往上抚摸他的后颈。听见王耀的话，双臂猛然收紧将他牢牢箍在怀里，手指插入他的长发，迫使他抬头看着自己。

散席后蒙古没有去美人帐里快活，而是来了王耀这里，是因为他知道了白天的事。他不在乎一个小奴隶国，而是想看看王耀会如何应付他。

在王耀被送来之前，蒙古已经被汉人谋臣们灌了一肚子的“妻妾有别”“妻者齐也”，连大汗都叮嘱他为了大计礼待南宋国“不得轻慢”，再多念头也要忍到大婚之后。讲道理，他堂堂大蒙古国，后宫每天都在扩张，美人们都争着伺候他，什么没玩过？一个华而不实的南方王朝，迟早是他的盘中餐，干什么非得娶进门？他看过画像，人是很美，可矜持保守的木头美人再美也是无趣啊。

王耀被送来当天，蒙古被大汗压着去迎接他的銮驾。心头带火的蒙古甩开了自己的侍卫们，无视送嫁的南宋士兵策马直奔王耀的马车。当那扇华美的轿帘被一只玉手掀开后，蒙古现场表演了一个真香。

世人皆为真香怪，此乃真理。

王耀美吗？

蒙古说，自然是极美的。

王耀哪里美？

蒙古不懂汉人的辞藻，憋了半天来了一句，哪儿哪儿都美。从头发，到脸蛋，到腰臀腿......蒙古咽了口唾沫。王耀来的头一天晚上，蒙古摸进浴房——他不想偷偷摸摸，但更不想被谋臣们唠叨——将王耀浑身上下看个干净。然后便是国生最丢脸的时刻，他呆愣在原地，直到王耀洗好后递给他一张帕子擦鼻血的时候才回过神。他竟还记得君主和下属的叮嘱，带着坚硬的下身冲出毡帐，找他的美人们泻火。

说好的木头美人无趣呢？蒙古说，真香。

王耀被安排在离他最近的金顶毡帐中，偶尔和蒙古一起跟着大可汗出现在众人的视线中表示蒙宋联姻势在必行。大部分时候他呆在毡帐里，读蒙古看不懂的书，写蒙古看不懂的字。这不妨碍蒙古有空就去逗他玩。

蒙古从看到王耀的第一眼起，就知道自己一定娶他为后，也知道他不愿意嫁给自己。蒙古试着靠近他，他不拒绝，试着亲吻他，他也有回应，最过分的一次拉着他的手为自己疏解欲望，王耀也低着头照办，手法颇为熟练。蒙古明白了，就算自己现在就向他求欢，王耀也会对他敞开双腿，因为他无法拒绝南宋君主的请求，无法承受抵抗大蒙古国的后果。

这样一来，蒙古反而不再孟浪。他决定听从汉人军师的进言，对王耀发乎情止乎礼，还积极准备王帐婚礼（团子露最近在做的也是婚礼的筹备工作）将他们的初夜留到大婚当日，留给草原和天神，只待萨满解算出天神的旨意，他便会在天定的吉日与老王完婚，到时，他会在天神的注视下、子民的膜拜中与王耀媾和交欢，他会让这绝世美人哭上三天三夜，让他心甘情愿奉上土地和子民，彻彻底底与自己骨血相融。

蒙古待王耀是相对而言最“尊重”的，毕竟其他的都是玩物奴隶，唯有他才配得上他蒙古的王帐。蒙古的逗弄也开始往各种奇怪的方向发展，拿走王耀的玉冠后亲自给他梳小辫，把刚出生的小马驹小羊羔放在他被窝里，让王耀帮自己写大可汗布置的汉文作业，带着王耀两人一骑去看星星，也就是那次蒙古一人斩杀了五十多头饿狼，将雪狼王做成大氅送给王耀。

王耀坚持不改变发型和衣衫，总是说“婚后散发易服亦不晚”，蒙古觉得这是小事便也没有强迫他。北地苦寒，这件雪青色的狼皮大氅王耀没有拒绝，出现在蒙古人眼前时总会披上这件大氅。蒙古很是得意，今天送一根簪子，明天送一根腰带，王耀一边略带高傲地点评他奇怪的品味，一边挑着和汉人服饰较为相称的佩戴，若即若离搞得蒙古抓耳挠腮。

因此有一次，蒙古赶着几个受宠美人去王耀帐里闹，想看看他如何应对“妻妾之争”，哪知道没一会儿功夫，几位美人全都含羞似怯地退了出来，一步三回头地走了，什么妻妾大战吃醋撕逼全没有......靠在旗杆上的蒙古目瞪口呆，冲进毡帐就想问王耀，结果看见他斜躺在床榻上，头发披散，衣襟半躺，面色酡红...别问，问就是离离头上草。

王耀实在太特别，蒙古不知道用什么言语来描绘他。他背井离乡却安之若素，进退有礼不卑不亢，明明手无缚鸡之力，挺直脊背时却威仪凛然。蒙古不懂君子之礼，只知道王耀极好极好，若不是此强彼弱，断然轮不到自己娶他——从来都是王耀纳别国为妾。（蒙古老哥误会，耀哥只是收小弟没有收小妾）

时移世易，此时的汉人王朝早没了汉唐气势，天下迟早是蒙古人的天下。蒙古觉得，王耀就是天神赐给他的礼物，注定是他大蒙古国的妻子。

蒙古拽着王耀的头发，盯着那双金色眼睛直接问：“阿耀累了？今天做了什么事？”

王耀无视头皮的疼痛，淡淡地说：

“还在吃奶的小马驹被人骑得爬不起来，我好奇，多看了一阵。”

“哦？马不就是被人骑的，有什么特别？”

“小马驹该好好喂养呵护，待身骨长成后再供人驱使，岂不更美？”

“马要驯，从小不听话的马，不如早杀之。”

“千里马常有，而伯乐不常有。故虽有名马，祗辱于奴隶人之手，骈死于槽枥之间。”

“阿耀又怎知他是千里马？”蒙古低下头，嘴唇触碰到王耀的耳朵，“说不定就是一只小羊羔，唯一的命运就是变为盘中餐。”

“数罟不入洿池，鱼鳖不可胜食也。纵然是盘中餐，也有其生长之道，焉能肆意折辱？”

蒙古终于收起了玩笑的表情，黑沉沉的眼睛紧紧盯着王耀，手上力道受不住，王耀的后颈和屁股肯定会留下青紫。他从来辨不过他，他从来也不需辨。

“若我说，我偏不把他养大，偏要吃小羊羔肉，阿耀会如何？”

头皮已经痛得麻木了。王耀从他的眼睛里捕捉到一丝杀意，内心一凛，面上却分毫不现。他想到那个还躲在箱子的小团子，心中百转千结，终化作一声轻笑。这一笑云开雨霁，冲散了两人之间涌动的暗流。

“蜀中有一物，温中散寒，味辛而麻，烤羊羔肉佐之，滋味妙极。”王耀眉眼弯弯，带着几分俏皮说起了美食经。

蒙古真没想到他会这样回答，惊讶地瞪大眼：“这...阿耀所说的是何物？”

王耀轻抚上他的脸，金色双眸含情脉脉，语气变得温软缠绵：“椒蓼之实,繁衍盈生。蜀椒常做新婚之礼，取其多子之意。郎君与我虽不能生子，我却是极爱食用蜀椒地。不知郎君可愿送耀一斛蜀椒呢？”

蒙古被美人一吹风，早把什么马驹羊羔忘到天边去了，满脑子只剩那什么劳什子蜀椒。

“好啊，不就是蜀中吗？我这就去跟大可汗请战。别说一斛，我直接把一座山给你搬回来，让你吃个几百年！”蒙古豪气地挥挥手。

王耀把脸贴在蒙古的胸口，心里送了一口气，脸上还保持着笑容。

“郎君真好，阿耀等着郎君凯旋。”

（蒙古本来不是要杀伊万，但想知道王耀对伊万的态度 哪知道王耀一句句圣人言逼得他有些烦，所以才起了一丝杀意。王耀只能顺着毛捋说出花椒烤肉，再用新婚多子什么的哄一哄，蒙古就把伊万丢在脑后了。

其实伊万是死是活根本无所谓 纯粹看他心情，而王耀把握住了他的心情）

小伊万屏住呼吸，竖着耳朵听前面的动静。他为自己知道了仙子的名字而高兴，阿耀，仙子叫阿耀，真好听的名字...伊万太小了，听不懂两人话里的隐喻，还纳闷他们怎么一会儿马驹一会儿羊羔的。再后来，他听到了“新婚”“郎君”这样的字眼，顿时如遭雷击。这段日子他最近耳边听得最多的，就是即将到来的那场蒙宋大婚。

年轻的男人用下流的话语调侃新后，期待着新婚之夜那场众目睽睽之下的交欢。年轻的女子议论着南宋国的美貌与气度，也期待着祖国大人征服南宋美人的仪式。上了年纪的老人感叹着南宋国带来的巨额嫁妆以及他背后代表的更巨大的利益。

所有人都在谈论大蒙古国和南宋国是多么恩爱，多么相配，他们的结合能让蒙古人真正拥有整个天下，从此凡是阳光照射到的、雄鹰瞭望过的土地，都是蒙古人的牧场。

伊万的眼泪一滴一滴落在他破旧的棉袄上。他的仙子要嫁给那个吃人的怪物，那个可以屠尽别国国民、最后将和他们一样的存在活活捏死的恶魔！他脑海里浮现了仙子被蒙古扭断脖子再掏心的可怕画面，哭得浑身抽搐。

不要啊！仙子不可以嫁给他！

王耀终于送走蒙古后，擦擦汗水，整理一下衣袍，绕过三道屏风就看到了哭得打嗝儿的小团子。

见到仙子，伊万急急忙忙抓住他的衣摆，哭得抽抽搭搭：

“阿耀...呜呜...不要...不要嫁给...嗝...嫁给他...嗝...”

王耀没听清他的话，蹲下身将他抱在怀里安慰。

“莫哭莫哭，他已经走了，别怕~”

伊万还是哭个不停，“不要嫁给...嗝...他...嗝...”

王耀好不容易听清了，好笑地问他为什么。

“因为...嗝...”

因为什么？因为蒙古很可怕，因为不想仙子死掉，因为...

“...万尼亚喜欢阿耀...嗝...万尼亚喜欢阿耀...呜呜...”

伊万福至心灵，不管不顾地说出了心意。他有预感，现在不说，以后可能没有机会说了。他如此弱小，朝不保夕，谁知道阿耀能不能等到他长大呢？

王耀听到小团子的童言童语，并没有笑话他，而是陷入了沉默。

他何曾想嫁？说是联姻，可谁都知道，蒙古不过想要个名正言顺，他嫁过去也不过是个高等的奴隶。普通人不明白，蒙古明白，蒙古大可汗也明白。王耀离开临安府时，他的君王一身缟素，在他的面前结结实实地三跪九叩。他也是明白的。

伊万见仙子久久不语，以为他生气了，惴惴不安地低下头。半晌，他感到头顶传来柔软的触感，他没明白发生了什么，仙子就开口了：

“谢谢你，万尼亚。”

王耀将伊万送回了他的小帐篷，临走前又一次嘱咐他落痂前不要抓挠伤口。

“别害怕，你的子民还指望你呢。”王耀蹲在他面前，凑到他耳边低声说，“蒙古很快就会去蜀中，到时我会带你...”王耀顿了顿，没有说出自己无法实现的承诺，“到时我会多来看你的。”

伊万又是感激又是难舍，抓着他的衣袖说不出话，紫罗兰的眼睛一眨不眨地看着仙子，长长的睫毛上面挂着晶莹的泪花。想说自己不愿离开他，又怕被仙子嫌弃。明明说出了自己的心意，仙子却好像不太在意的样子。果然自己还是太弱小了...

王耀在小团子可怜巴巴的眼神中败下阵来，捧起他的小脸，在他的额头上轻轻落下一吻。

原来仙子的嘴唇这样柔软。伊万脑海里炸成烟花，只剩下这个念头。

“坚强点，好好活下去。”王耀终于站起身，头也不回离开了小团子。

他有自己的使命和责任，谁也不能代替他完成。自己能帮的，也只是一帖膏药，一句叮咛。他的背影深深印在小伊万的眼底，在往后几百年间成了他甩不掉的梦中场景。

没过久，蒙古跟着大可汗的军队南下入川，一路势如破竹。南宋军在重庆正北的合州钓鱼城拼死反抗，将所向披靡的蒙古铁骑死死挡在夔门天险之外。

一开始，连王耀都认为，钓鱼城破只是时间问题。然而不到半年，大可汗被城上火炮击伤，而后逝于温泉寺。大可汗驾崩的消息一传来，王帐便乱作一团。蒙古的弟弟金帐汗国掉头向西，迅速离开了这个是非之地。临走前掠走了一干奴隶，包括小伊万。

小伊万没有任何反抗之力。仙子食言了，一次也没来看过他，他天天等着盼着，给仙子找了无数借口，最后只能接受被仙子遗忘抛弃的事实。小伊万认命地跟着金帐汗国离开了王帐。不过还是当奴隶，没什么新鲜的。到头来还是只有万尼亚一个人，没什么难过的。

伊万不知道，在大可汗和蒙古离开后，王耀便被忽必烈名为保护实为软禁了起来，上百个蒙古精兵明里暗里围着他一个，他根本找不到机会独自出门。忽必烈乃大可汗四弟，精通汉学，对王耀的礼数比大可汗周到多了。他对着王耀执弟子礼，每回来不谈政事，只求学问。王耀冷眼看着他殷勤求学，也与他说民贵君轻，说水可载舟亦可覆舟，说修身齐家治国平天下之道。

王耀听到大可汗驾崩的消息时，第一反应是去看衣架上那身嫁衣。

大可汗突然驾崩，他呢？

别儿哥带着金帐汗国跑了，忽必烈和阿里布哥的夺嫡之战已经打响，大蒙古国名存实亡，蒙古必死无疑。

王耀终究没有等到蒙古许诺的那座蜀椒山。他如释重负，又怅然若失。他的确没想到，漫长的国生中最接近婚姻的一次，竟会以未婚夫短命暴毙收场。

再后来，小伊万听说了很多事。

比如，南宋国的幼主在崖山战败后投海自尽，南宋国灭亡。

比如，忽必烈献上蒙古的心脏，蒙古的未亡人吞下后，成了他最大最强的继承人，名字叫做——元。（其实是谣言，王耀怎么可能吃这么恶心的东西啊。）

比如，他的宗主国金帐汗国接受了元的册封，成为元的藩属国。跟去元都的人回来说，元帝身边有一位少年貌美无双，神采飞扬，比武时连元朝最威猛的勇士都是他手下败将。据说那就是蒙古的遗孀，如今唤作元，是太阳底下最强大的国家。

小伊万学了一点绘画之后，便反反复复地画一人。

直到他闭着眼睛都能画出仙子的一颦一笑，他将所有的画卷锁进箱子，再也不碰画笔。小伊万对仙子，无关爱恨，唯有执着。

要坚强，我记住了。好好活下去，我做到了。你说要来看我，你没做到。

阿耀，阿耀...终有一天，我会站在你面前，好好想你讨个说法。


	3. Chapter 3

穿着昂贵布料的黑发少年穿过长长的走廊，在他琥珀色的眼里出现了好一幅宴饮图，侍者端着丰富的菜肴穿行在桌椅之间，王耀找了个位置坐下，周围的客人发现和他语言不通便失去了兴趣，王耀也不以为意，他兴致勃勃地听着美妙异族音乐，品尝着美食。

在北方的沙场上一剑戳穿匈奴意识体的心脏之后，汉帝国意识体王耀便对养尊处优的日常生活有些兴致缺缺。后来他终于说服了皇帝，随着商队去了西域。年轻的国家意识体早就听说西边有一个强大的国家名曰大秦，民风彪悍，王耀本想着大约和匈奴差不多，没想到竟是如此繁荣富丽。

随着宴会进行到夜晚，人们更加随意，欲望随着夜幕的降临，如同照明的火烛，愈发高涨起来。更多美貌的，肤色各异的少男少女，穿着着华贵的布料，装饰以黄金和彩宝，随着主人的拍掌示意，鱼贯而入。他们虽然衣装华贵，但脖子上的项圈显示了奴隶的身份，他们是给宴会助兴的。已经有客人明白了主人的“好意”，挑选了自己看中的少女，搂入怀中，旁若无人地轻吻抚慰起来

王耀还没反应过来，其他客人一个个选了自己看中的少女或者少女，有的搂了两三个过来，没有被选择的也靠拢过来，服侍客人们吃饭喝酒，王耀身边也凑近了几位。  
王耀并不懂他们说的话，但大概也知道他们在以一种非常诱惑的方式劝自己吃喝，有一位长着波浪般长卷发的漂亮少女很自然地坐上了他的膝盖，樱唇呡起一口葡萄美酒，似要度给王耀喝，王耀连忙躲开了。

王耀躲开的动作有点大，弄翻了自己面前的酒壶和摆满果实和烤肉的盘子，王耀手忙脚乱，但周围的客人貌似习以为常，并没有谴责地看向他。也是，他们都在和自己身边的美人调情，哪有功夫呢。

身旁突然传来一声惊呼，某位急不可耐的客人遵从了主人的好意将手边貌美的少年掀翻在地。刚才的惊呼声正是那位少年发出的。客人顺手拿起桌上上等的葡萄酒，倾倒在少年的身上，然后俯身舔舐。眼前香艳的一幕让王耀瞪大双眼，少年发出的喘息声将这场宴会真正的气氛激发出来。

深红色的酒液与少年白皙的肌肤形成鲜明的对比，本来就宽松暴露的衣服被扯了下来，露出少年青涩的躯体，少年相当配合客人的玩弄，时不时呻吟几声，看来已经是熟于此道。王耀不是没见过男人和男人……毕竟宫里几代皇帝也有这种癖好，但如此大庭广众之下亵玩还是头一次见。

膝上的少女也许是发现王耀对于此事的青涩和不习惯，于是相对规矩地摘下丰饶角中的果实喂给王耀，循序渐进地挑逗着这位年轻的贵族少年，凯撒是慷慨的主人，如果她能得到这位少年的心，兴许可以离开这里获得自由。

王耀被唇边微凉的鲜艳果实拉回了神，少女甜甜的一笑，王耀张开唇瓣，浑圆的果子滚了进去。嗯，又甜水又多，不错。王耀嚼吧嚼吧吞了，又张开嘴。少女本来有些得意，他开窍了么？结果喂着喂着发现不对劲—小少爷与其说是享受她的服务，不如说是在享受美味的果子…少女动作慢了，王耀还用眼神示意她赶紧的下一个。少女微微撅起嘴，这位小少爷好奇怪，吃了这么多果子了都不看自己一眼…她大胆地往老王身上靠了靠，丰腴的双乳紧紧贴上他的胸膛。

王耀只感觉胸前软软的，少女离的有些太近，周围的气氛已经燥热起来，他眼睛瞄向别处，伺候客人的少年少女们好多已经赤裸身体倚在客人身上媚态横陈了，远处的主座上，一位强壮的罗马人，应该是宴会的主人着正饶有兴趣的望着自己，王耀连忙移开视线。

他是被壮丽的建筑和优雅的乐曲声吸引过来的…哪知道罗马人这样狂放，这样…他不知道该如何形容，总之他现在有点尴尬。他见过不少猪跑，但还真没吃过猪肉—对家人下不了嘴。而且这种事应该是私密亲昵的，人前行事确实不是他的喜好。王耀一边吃果子一边飞快思考该如何脱身，突然啊了一声，哦天，少女握住了他的…那里…

少女满意地看到这位不知为何一直冷淡的小少爷脸上浮起了薄红，手中的东西也硬了起来，看来只是雏儿并不是没有这个功能。她妩媚地撩开半边长发，俯下身。王耀有点口干舌燥，她……她要干嘛?

“啊……”妩媚动人的呻吟连旁边正在欢爱的人都被惊动，两人一起扭头寻找声音的主人，哪知道是为贵族少年。老王注意到别人的视线立刻捂住嘴。少女竟然将他的阳物含在嘴里了。未经人事的阴茎秀气粉嫩，少女心生喜爱，吸吮得非常专心细致，舌头扫过每一道沟壑，小嘴尽力张开让他捅入喉咙。

王耀没想到第一次是交代在这里了，他涨红了脸，陌生的快感电流一样爬满全身，私处被柔软的小嘴吮吸伺候着，他感觉自己下面要肿的炸开了。

凯撒的酒杯停在唇边有一阵了。那位少年的头发不知何时散开，乌黑油亮的长发随着他摇头的动作散落肩头。白嫩的小脸泛着艳红，双目紧闭，鸦羽般的睫毛轻颤，秀挺的鼻子泌出汗珠，小嘴未张，能看到粉粉的舌头。天鹅般的修长脖子因为快感而后仰，可以盛水的锁骨被衣物遮住了一半…

鹰一般的眼眸紧紧盯着少年，凯撒将美酒一饮而尽，下身完全挺立了。这位不是他的子民，也不是普通的商人…看他的样貌，难道他从更东的东方而来？他青涩的模样是如此诱人，凯撒也懒得猜测他的身世。不管是谁，被我看上了，就是我的人。凯撒将酒杯放在桌上，发出清脆的一声响。

客人们因为凯撒落杯的动作或者声响停下了动作，凯撒的奴隶们，即那些给宴会助兴的美貌少女少年们，更是条件反射一样，尽力整理好了衣装，立在一边，等着主人示下命令。狂欢宴的主题是欢而不是宴，通常也没有什么主人讲话客人鼓掌之类的客套情节。因此，众人屏息看着站起来的凯撒，用眼神交流彼此的惊讶。是哪位奴隶犯错了吗？可凯撒大人向来宽宏仁慈呀！

凯撒在各异的目光中径直走向王耀，将趴在他膝盖上的少女扶起来。王耀肿胀的阳物还未释放，就被凯撒拦腰抱起。众人这才舒了一口气。原来凯撒大人起了兴致，竟然看上了一位客人。彼此打听着，竟无一人知晓那位少年的身份。

濒临高潮的处男王耀被抱起来后还晕乎乎的，眼神迷离地与凯撒对视。咦，刚才还是个小美女，怎么变成壮汉了？

他眨眨眼睛，渐渐反应过来自己已经不在会场，而是被那个高大强壮的罗马人抱走了！他本能地挣扎起来，可男人丝毫不受影响，壮硕的胳膊看似松松地环绕着他的身体，实则毫无破绽，根本挣不开。孤身一人独处异乡的王耀比平时警觉得多，他可不能被陌生男人带走...他眯起眼睛，伸手袭向男人的双眼。

王耀的功夫在整个汉帝国鲜有敌手，连冠军侯也打不过他。但这个男人却....除非他也不是“人”？老王反而镇定下来，目光灼灼地瞪着凯撒。他该不会是自己想的那个“人”吧？

凯撒好笑地欣赏小美人张牙舞爪地姿态，够辣，他喜欢。越是刚烈的美人，在他的床上就越浪。 他把怀里的老王颠了颠，加快脚步走向自己的寝宫。

很快王耀就被抱进了内室，炉火的光芒照亮周围华丽精致的浮雕和壁画，男人点燃了烛火，房间亮堂起来，王耀看清了这大概是个卧室，紫色床幔看是上等丝绸做的……啊……不好，王耀从观察中回过神，这人该不会想要...那个吧？王耀脸红了，他还硬着呢。举办那种宴会的主人，果然奔放至极，话都没说一句就要...那个！被放上大床的王耀立刻试图溜走，开玩笑，想也知道这个男人不可能被...那样，只能是自己被那样啊！他堂堂大汉帝国，要是在异国他乡破处了，定远侯（班超）指不定怎么笑他呢。心思百转的王耀被凯撒轻而易举地捏着脚踝拖回来。

有力的手掌隔着布料覆上王耀的勃起。被捉住要害的他浑身一僵，腰肢短暂地紧绷后又放松，随着凯撒抚弄的节奏摆动起来。不比刚才的女孩那般小心取悦，这个男人的动作温柔里透着霸道，挑逗时不乏掌控。初经人事的王耀完全不是对手，很快被摸射了，精液沾湿了昂贵的衣物。

身下的少年身体完全瘫软下来了，虽然眼睛里依然写满了戒备，但已经不像刚才那样抵抗了，虽然猫儿一般，对他没有任何效果的反抗反让他更加情欲高涨。有着雕塑般完美身材的男人朝着像炸了毛的猫一样的少年笑了一笑，“你好，我是凯撒，罗马的意识体，我想你已经知道了”

国家意识体之间的交流是没有语言障碍的，王耀之前有过揣测，这更是最佳证明。“我，我是王耀。”在这个男人面前，他不愿意隐藏姓名，但要不要告知真实身份呢？凯撒看出了他的犹豫，一根手指放在他的唇间。

“不想说就不用说，今晚你是我的客人”

叫做王耀的少年的唇瓣柔软温暖，凯撒着迷地看着他局促不安的模样。

“第一次？”凯撒完全不在乎床伴的贞操，可王耀小鹿般懵懂的模样不知怎地极大满足了他的占有欲。

刚刚释放过的下身又被男人握住，王耀的身体紧张了起来，但刚才的感觉实在太好了，他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。凯撒的低音敲击在他的心鼓，王耀红着脸点点头。他有些紧张，破身好像挺疼的。手指不自主地攀上凯撒宽阔的胸膛。凯撒笑起来，捏起他的小手落下一吻。“别怕，交给我。”

凯撒又开始拨弄着他的性器，上下套弄着，很快就被刺激出了前液，王耀闭着眼睛轻哼着。幼嫩的性器在带着厚茧的手指下溃不成军。再次射出来的瞬间，凯撒捏起他的下巴深深吻住，沾满精液的手指伸向他的股间。

“嗯，脏……”王耀感觉到凯撒摸到那个地方，虽然他赴宴之前洗去了一路风尘，但还是感觉十分害臊。

凯撒将他的呢喃堵在唇间，耐心按揉着紧紧闭合的小穴，直到入口处稍微松软，才试着伸入一根指节。“唔！”王耀立刻感到了不适，从未被造访过的肠肉极娇嫩，立刻蠕动着试图挤出异物。

真的是雏儿，凯撒心说，他耐心地开拓着后面的密地，同时舔着王耀的小巧的耳朵，热气透入耳朵孔，怀里的少年忍不住咯咯笑了起来，忘了下面奇怪的感觉。

凯撒观察着他的反应，趁他不注意又加入一根，两根手指在湿热的肠肉里转动开拓。王耀还是难受，抿着唇调整呼吸。都到这个地步了，再矫情多没意思。凯撒鼓励似的舔舔他的脸蛋，手指分开成剪刀状，来回摸索寻找他的桃源地。

“啊～”有点变调的叫声带着少年清甜的媚意，王耀连忙捂住自己嘴，琥珀色的眼睛张的大大的，在体内作乱的手指刚才摸到一处让自己刚才舒服极了。

找到了。凯撒勾起唇角，开始对准那处软肉持续不断地进攻，指腹带着力度反复碾磨画圈。效果立竿见影。少年摇着头娇吟，腰杆颤动着再一次射出精华。凯撒扬起眉毛，这么快就得趣的雏儿就是他也不常见呢，真是尤物。

到现在，本来只是当作平常一夜情的凯撒终于认真起来。他本来不在意少年是谁从哪里来，现在他马上就是少年的第一个男人了，事后他会搞清楚这个神秘美人的来历…

凯撒把他的腿分的更开，露出已经被手指插的有些泛红的小穴，王耀躺在床上喘息着，这么快就被弄出来了三次，国家意识体是没有不应期的。他好奇地望着凯撒的下体，凯撒还没有射过。

注意到他的视线，凯撒从善如流，大方地解开腰带，很快将剩余的衣服脱光。摇曳烛光中，神袛般完美的躯体看得王耀面红耳赤，他真好看啊。等注意到那个部位时，王耀像是被点穴一样僵硬了，愣愣张着小嘴，身体不由自主地往后退。  
他不是矫情…太大了，他会被插穿的，怎么能这么大啊？

凯撒之前穿着着宽松的托加，垂坠的衣服很好地掩饰了下面已经高高昂起的巨物，狰狞的性器已经充血泛紫，王耀瞥了一眼自己的小树枝，少年的身体显然不能和男人相比。

王耀偷瞄卧室门的眼神被凯撒看个正着。对雏儿来说，自己的确实太大了，不过凯撒对自己的技术很有信心。要知道，贵族甚至皇室的少男少女们的第一次很多都想交托在他手上，他也不是谁都答应的。这个小美人他要定了，不会让他逃走的。凯撒一手环住他的纤腰，将他整个人笼罩在自己身影下，安抚地摩挲他的小脸。

“别怕，别怕，相信我，嗯？”他的话似乎有魔力，王耀注视着他深邃的眼珠，不自主地放松下来。

挖了一些床边放置的精油，三根手指再次探入幽穴，在凯撒的钳制下，王耀动也动不得，只能乖乖地努力吃下手指，柔嫩的穴口被撑开，润滑的精油滑进身体深处，王耀只觉着随着凯撒富有技巧的按摩，下面又涨又痒，指甲每每挑逗地划过那个让自己无比欢愉的地方，好想要，穴肉诚实地收缩着，凯撒也已经忍到了极限，汗珠从额头滴落。

迟早要疼这一下，操开了就好了。凯撒抽出三根手指，在小屁股下垫了一个枕头，将细白两条腿儿分开成m型，俯身捧着他的脸颊与他对视，巨物慢慢破开湿漉漉的小穴。

“啊！”王耀当然疼。尽管反复做心理准备，破身的疼痛还是超出了他的预估。金色大眼睛里顿时蓄起眼泪，可怜兮兮的模样却并不能唤起凯撒的怜悯，反而勾得他越发欲火高涨。黑沉沉的眼珠盯着被撑开得失去血色的小穴，腰肢微微用力，最大的头部便全部没入处子的小穴。

王耀冷汗直冒，他眼睁睁地看着自己的身体被巨物入侵，那雄伟的男性象征还有一多半在外面，他就已经感觉自己涨的要裂开了，内壁的褶皱被拉至平滑，肉棒的一点点动静都带来撕裂般的疼痛。

凯撒再往里送了一截，王耀的眼泪唰地滚落，这一落就停不下来。好疼，太疼了…比被匈奴捅伤疼一百倍…他想回家，凯撒是个骗子，呜呜呜…  
越来越大的哭声让凯撒停下了动作。他再次确认了少年没有流血，那就是被吓着啦。真是可爱，难道以前真的没人教导过他床事么？

知晓王耀是处子之后，凯撒已经是万分小心，无奈两人身形相差大。他揉捏着软塌塌的小小耀，令一只手掐着敏感挺立的粉色乳尖，暂时停下继续进攻的脚步。

中场休息的温柔令王耀哭得更大声，小脸红彤彤的，“呜呜…不要，不做了…”他的手指搭在凯撒手腕上，“今晚不要了…下次好不好？”他的迂回战术被凯撒一眼看穿，“可不行呢，你要是跑了我可要害相思病的。”被戳穿的王耀还在争取他的怜惜，“不会的，我不会跑的…我还没准备好，下次…”

“下次也要，这次也要。”凯撒想不起自己上一次对床伴这样耐心是什么时候了，“乖乖的，很快不疼了。”

王耀眼角挂泪，知道自己是逃不过此遭了，他努力放松肌肉，钢铁一样坚硬的巨刃又往里面进了一截，前面的甬道叫嚣着疼痛，身体深处却酥麻难耐，两根细腿儿根部抽搐着。凯撒知道刚才做润滑的催情精油起了作用，猛地抱住还在细细体味的王耀，一挺到底。

“啊啊啊！”两千多岁的大龄处男王耀在异乡失去处子之身，被插穿的瞬间他分外想念定远侯—他不该任性地悄悄跟着商队跑这么远，“被人卖了还不知道”。“呜呜，呜呜呜…”王耀觉得肚子里像是插了一根烧火棍，他的屁股该不会被撑坏了吧？小穴被第一次全部破开，细嫩肠肉颤颤地包裹着巨物，腺体被直直碾压住了，陌生的快感渐渐蔓延到下半身。

凯撒则被夹的快要失去理智，少年的身体更加紧致柔嫩，内壁颤巍巍地蠕动着，好像一千只小嘴儿在吮吸着他的大家伙儿。凯撒数不清自己夺取过多少美人的第一次，要知道开苞并不是轻松的事儿，要顾忌雏儿脆弱的身和心，一个不注意就搞得兴致全无，所以凯撒其实更偏好美艳熟妇。但这一位绝对是最棒的，他的穴简直太爽了，就连哭声也非但不让人心烦反而刺激得凯撒越来越硬。他开始慢慢抽动巨物，少年的哭声也染上妩媚的味道。

凯撒的动作很是和缓，王耀也渐渐止了泪，下身还是胀痛，但多了一丝丝酥麻的情热，第一次的他莫名慌乱，他不敢看向交合处，只是望向凯撒，殊不知在凯撒眼里他这副初尝情欲的模样有多么魅惑。金色的大眼睛既清澈又妩媚，小鹿般的懵懂之中浸染着似有还无的诱惑，慌乱无措的楚楚模样非但没有让凯撒怜惜，反而让原本床风温柔的凯撒有些控制不住粗暴动作。

凯撒的动作让王耀感到疼痛，他忍不住叫唤出了声，苍白的小脸儿皱到一起，纤细的胳膊却不由自主地缠到折磨他的人身上，指甲掐入坚实的肌肉。凯撒被猫儿般的抓挠刺激得低吼，他握住柔嫩的腿根将王耀的屁股往上提，从上往下重重尽根没入。王耀立刻哭叫着挣扎，悬空的细腰快要折断一般，屁股被撞出一波波臀浪。凯撒无动于衷，双目泛红地按住他打桩。穴口被激烈的抽插蹂躏地红肿外翻，王耀平坦的腹部呈现出凯撒的形状，他抓得更紧了，发出一抽一抽的哭叫声，刺激腺体所产生的强烈快感他眼前一阵阵发黑，整个身体在凯撒的摆弄下软成了一摊水。

“啊！…罗马…呜呜…”他无意识地呼唤身上人的名字，泪水将头发打湿了一片，肠肉火辣辣地疼，前端却在凯撒又一次碾压过腺体时再次释放。凯撒弹了弹吐露精液的玉茎，毫不停歇地操着不断收缩的小穴。青涩的身体被强制拉长高潮，王耀泛着白眼吐着小舌头，全身上下都红艳艳的。他爽得不知今夕何夕，恍惚中只听见耳边一句“叫我凯撒”，肚子便灌入一股强劲的热流。

被内射了，王耀有些不自在，感觉自己像个女人一样，身体如登极乐，心里却有些纠结。凯撒抱着刚刚经历国生第一场欢爱的东方少年，源源不断的精水被贪婪的小穴吸收，被大肉棒阻着一滴也没漏出来。他爱怜地抚摸着王耀柔嫩的肌肤，“舒服么，我的小客人？”

“…嗯。”王耀诚实地微微点头，一开始很疼，可很快就好舒服了。凯撒满意于他的回应，低头吻住他的唇角，“我的荣幸。”王耀生涩地回吻他，舌头胡乱地舔來舔去，还不服输地啃咬，凯撒被他的笨拙逗笑了，“没有上床的经验，也没有接吻的经验么？”

“当然有…唔”王耀红着脸辩驳道，团子一样弟弟妹妹们的脸颊他还是亲过的，凯撒则觉着睁眼说瞎话的少年可爱极了，夺过了这个吻的主导权，技巧性地舔过齿列，勾住对方的舌头缠绵地交换着唾液，黏膜的贴合让下身也有了反应，王耀立刻就感觉到了体内的肉棒又恢复了坚硬，似乎还大了一圈。

凯撒一边吻一边开始第二轮抽插，王耀起。轻轻推拒他的胸膛。“别…我好累…罗马先生，啊！”  
凯撒抓着他的小屁股猛地深顶，“叫我什么？”  
“啊啊啊！凯撒…凯撒…不做了…好不好…呜呜…”王耀泪汪汪地看着身上占有自己的男人，凯撒轻抚他的脸蛋，“小宝贝，我才射了一次呢，怎么也得和你一样射四次吧。”

王耀的小脑瓜一时转不过来，四次，那还有三次，他会被捅坏掉的…“不要了…呜呜呜…”梨花带雨的美人惹人怜爱，凯撒却愈加兴奋，巨刃在紧致的剑鞘里小动作地碾磨着腺体，这立刻让刚被操开身体的少年软倒了腰肢，八爪鱼一样攀附在他身上，密不可分，低沉富有磁性的男声在王耀耳边响起：“我亲爱的耀，真的不想要了么？”

紫色的床帷里又传出欢爱的声音，王耀最后也不知道自己怎么做晕过去的，强烈的快感让自己仿佛魂儿都飞起来了。凯撒并没有真的做四次，而是仁慈地放过了他。睡过去的王耀还不知道自己在罗马的旅程不会这么快结束……


End file.
